1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to retail merchandising. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method and system for dispensing an irregularly shaped article for retail sale. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a method and system for dispensing an irregularly shaped article for retail sale which incorporates an inner packaging portion defining an inner chamber for receiving the irregularly shaped article and an outer packaging portion having a cylindrical outer diameter.
2. Discussion
Shipment of products and the subsequent display of the products for retail sale is complicated where the products are irregularly shaped. Where the product is generally rectangular in shape, it can be packaged within a generally rectangular box. Such rectangular boxes can be easily stacked for shipment, as well as on shelving for retail display.
Various techniques have been heretofore employed for the shipping and display of irregularly shaped products. For example, it is known to package irregularly shaped products such as toys and other merchandise within blister packs formed by a sheet of clear plastic molded to conform generally to a face of the product and marginally bonded to a cardboard backing. The cardboard backing can be easily suspended from a peg for retail display. However, a blister pack has a contoured formation largely determined by the article housed therein. It is not box-like and lacks the structural strength and handling characteristics of rectangular and cylindrical packages. Because of their contoured shape, blister packs do not readily lend themselves to stacking or dispensing.
Another known technique for packaging an irregularly shaped article for shipment and subsequent retail sale is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,577. The '577 patent is specifically directed to a double-faced blister pack and frame assembly for packaging and displaying an article of merchandise. The article is sandwiched between a pair of transparent plastic sheets whose general regions are molded to generally conform to the opposite faces of the article. The four margins of the sheets each define a flange. The frame is formed of a cardboard strip that is die cut and folded so as to create a chain of four interhinged branches.
While techniques heretofore employed for packaging irregularly shaped articles have proven to reduce difficulties in stacking the products, they are all attendant with drawbacks. For example, products including such known packaging often consume significant shelf space and require frequent restocking and/or product organization on the display shelves. A need remains in the art for providing packaging for an irregularly shaped article which overcomes these disadvantages.